Life Goes On
by DegrassiCraze33
Summary: This uses a couple of my own charcters and Degrassi characters. Including, Drew, Alli, Katie, Eli, Adam and Bianca. There is tons more drama then ever before. Fighting over girls, cheaters and it all happens during the school year and summer break!
1. Life Goes On Characters

**Characters**

Name: Ryann Calinger

Age: 16

Bio: Ryann is pronounced Ryan, but with two n's. She is only5'1". With heels that is, but without she is 5'. You will learn why she came to Degrassi and her history in the first chapter. By the way she's famous. Modeling and acting.

Name: Drew Torres

Age: 17

Bio: All the girls want him. But then there is his history. Everyone says watch out for Andrew, but the truth is, he isn't any of the things he is said to be, or is he?

Name: Adam Torres

Age: 16

Bio: Adam has gender problems and everyone knows of his problems. His best friend his Ryann. His other best friend is Eli Goldsworthy and his brother is the famous Andrew "Drew" Torres.

Name: Eli Goldsworthy

Age: 17

Bio: Eli has a dead ex-girlfriend, and many people say that he's nuts. His best friend is Adam. Eli is an amazing writer.

Name: Katie Matlin

Age: 17

Bio: She is Drew's current girlfriend. She hates pretty much anyone who tries to talk to Drew, and she is the head of the Degrassi newspaper. Watch out, she has all the hot gossip.

Name: Bianca DeSousa

Age: 17

Bio: Bianca is the type of girl that steals boyfriends, let's face it, she stole Drew from Alli at Vegas Night. No one can stop her when she is on fire.

Name: Alli Bhandari

Age: 16

Bio: Alli's parents are totally strict and don't let her do anything. Her and Bianca are enemies after what she did to Drew. Alli doesn't like anyone who is involved with Drew.

More characters will filter in as the story goes on.


	2. Life Goes On Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI! ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF THE BRANDS AND PLACES MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!

Ryann's POV

My alarm clock blared right next to my head. I looked at the time, 11:20 PM. Time to move into my own apartment and go to Degrassi. This should be fun, right? I looked around my empty room and grabbed all my puppy's stuff. I walked out to my cherry red convertible and put the top up. I would drive to the airport and get my car shipped over to Toronto. Then I would pull an all-nighter and unpack and set up my new house.

My mom was still awake so I gave her a kiss and took a cup of coffee. I was an extra cream and extra sugar kind of girl. I sat at the island that was in the middle of the kitchen. "So honey are you excited to live on your own? You will keep both your acting and modeling career there and everyone on your team is going with you so don't worry. Me and your father will send you money from time to time although you do not need it. It will help you stay grounded and it could be for gas. Just be careful honey. Looks like it's time for you to go sweetheart."

"Mom, slow down. Yes I'm super excited, but I'm nervous and scared to. And thank you. Tell dad I love him when he wakes up but I have to run. Come on Marie." Her pitbull puppy skidded into the room wagging her tail. "Yes, I paid extra for you to go on the same plane as me, so, you better be a good girl honey. Bye Mom! Love you."

Me and Marie got into the car and drove to the airport. There was no traffic so it felt like we got there right away. We boarded the plane and headed to Toronto.

Drew's POV

I walked into my room and heard Adam and Eli, his best friend, laughing and playing xbox in his room. I walked out into my room and sat down. Bored out of my mind. I walked into Adam's room. "Hey, do you to want to come in the basement and hang out?" Drew smiled, pleading. Adam looked at Eli and they had a sort of weird connection. "Uh, yeah sure, be down in a sec."

I walked down and turned the TV on. Ryann Calinger was starring on a high school TV show that was directed here in Toronto, and it was full of drama. I have no idea how I haven't ever seen her, but she's beautiful. What was I thinking? I love Katie. That's why we were dating right? Because I love her. But I hear rumours going around, people are saying that she is moving here to Toronto. Totally not true. People are saying that she is the person who bought our old neighbors old house.

That would be crazy. But then, I saw a cherry red convertible and a huge moving van outside the house next door. There was a pitbull puppy running around. Thank god, that these two houses were in the middle of nowhere and his family didn't have a dog. But when the girl took her sun glasses off, Drew's jaw dropped.

REVIEW AND RATE PLEASE! IT ISN'T INTRESTING YET BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER! THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING.


End file.
